


First date.

by Legends_of_Entity



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Developing Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, First Dates, Friends to Lovers, OTP Feels, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 23:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17130638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legends_of_Entity/pseuds/Legends_of_Entity
Summary: So I think this is how Ray and Zari's first date should be when (I'm not gonna say "if") they start their romantic relationship.





	First date.

**Author's Note:**

> If you've watched this British show called The Grand Tour, you should recognise the reference I've made in the part with to a section they used to have called Celebrity Brain Crash... Where they invite a celebrity over but he/she dies a gruesome death as a running joke. Except it's featuring ME. That's right, I'm in this story. (The reference is the John/Charlie scene in here, it's a joke, I'm not trying to offend Zarlie and Darhkatom shippers like that)
> 
> and give myself a bit of an ego boost by promoting my own account work (C'mon, everyone should get an ego boost every once in a while, right?)
> 
> Update: deleted the part where I mention Zarlie. I got so much hate for making TV references and giving opinions that are just opinions. If you don't like it, just don't read it. No reason for you to go off ranting on me..
> 
> But here it is, my second Zaray fanfic! Hope you enjoy.

It was just supposed to be another regular breakfast for Ray. Well, a regular breakfast since his breakup with Nora, of course.

He had been putting it off for a while, but he finally admitted to her that he had feelings for someone else. She actually took it pretty well.

And right on cue, that person walked in. 

Zari was humming to herself in a carefree tone as she pulled out a cereal box. 

She just had an amazing dream, where she was having a picnic on a grassy field at sunset with a special someone.

It was an embarrassing dream, but she could help but smile whenever she thought about it.

And then that person and her locked eyes from across the room.

A moment passed. 

Zari and Ray just stared at each other, trying to find something appropriate to say. Zari decided she'd go first.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"You feeling better?" 

"Yeah, I think I'm ok now. Guess it's time to start dating again."

Zari's heart started to beat faster as she tried to sound casual as she said: "Really?"

"Yeah." Ray replied.

There was a long, uncomfortable silence.

Then they both started talking at the same time.

"So I was thinking that--"

"Maybe we could--"

Another pause.

Both their faces turned red. Crap, they both thought. What now?

Ray decided to go first. "So...you have any plans today?"

"Well, assuming no magic anachronism show up, then nope, I've got myself a free day." Zari tried to force a casual smile.

"Cool... Cool..." Ray said as he stared at her. A moment passed. 

Okay, Ray thought. Don't panic, just ask her in a casual, relaxed tone. "Hey, Z?"

"Yeah?" she replied through a mouthful of cereal.

"Do you wanna-- I mean, we don't have to, but-- do you want to go with me somewhere outside the Waverider?" 

Uh oh, Ray thought. Did that come out weird?

Zari's eyes widened in shock as she felt her heart beating to the rhythm of a heavy metal song. She swallowed her mouthful of cereal with slight difficulty. Holy crap, she thought. Is this actually happening?

Then, she turned to Ray and gave him a funny smile. "Ray Palmer, did you just ask me out?" 

Ray felt himself start to panic. "What? No! No, I wouldn't...do...tha- Okay fine, yes, I'm asking you out."

Zari tried to suppress her smile, but couldn't do it. "How about tonight, we take the jumpship to a cinema in 2018?"

"Okay, sure! Great!" Ray realised he couldn't stop smiling.

 

Meanwhile, Charlie made her way to the captain's quarters, where John sat in a chair, fingers typing on a tablet.

"What you doing, John-o?"

"Making arrangements, love."

"For what?"

"You know that fanfic writer beyond the fourth wall, the one I mentioned yesterday?"

"Ah, that Legends_of_Entity bloke?"

"Yeah, Sara said we could invite him onto the Waverider. I'm actually rather excited to meet him, I've seen people from other dimensions before, but never anyone from beyond the fourth wall."

"Neat," Charlie said as she took a seat next to John.

Gideon, can you locate Legends_of_Entity for us?"

"Of course, Mr Constantine."

"Ah, there he is," Charlie pointed at the large screen on the wall. "Looks like he's just relaxing on that cliff, enjoying the view."

"We need to ask him about what inspired him to write Too Close For Comfort." John said as he stood up to see the screen.

"I actually really liked that story."

"Oh, wait, who are those people coming up behind him?"

"I think they're the Zarlie and Darhkatom shippers he talks about sometimes."

"Hold on, why are--"

"Wait. Oh, bollocks, what are they--"

"Oh, my God--"

Silence.

"Alright, I'm not a genius," Charlie said slowly, as she ran her fingers through her hair, "but I think Legends_of_Entity has been thrown off the cliff by a group of opposing shippers."

"Does that mean he's not coming on, then?"

"Well, John, he's just been thrown off a cliff, he's hit the ground, and his body has been turned into a squashed tomato. So that's a no, he's not coming on."

"Fine," Constantine grumbled as he put down the tablet.

{In 2018}

Zari and Ray sat next to each other in awkward silence. The movie hadn't started yet-- it was just a seemingly endless stream of commercials.

Zari really wanted to say something to break the silence, but couldn't find the courage to do it. Typical, she told herself in her head. You can fight homicidal unicorns and psychopathic fairy godmothers but you can't talk to this guy?

Ray wasn't feeling any more confident than her. He wasn't exactly the best person at maintaining relationships, and he didn't want to lose this one.

But he needed to say something. ANYTHING.

"Remember when you got to know my younger self?"

Zari smiled as she thought about the little boy Ray once was. "Yeah. Still can't believe you stole candy bars. Who knew you were such a little rebel back then," she teased Ray with a playful poke in the ribs.

Zari decided to throw in one of her own. "Remember that corgi tattoo you got when you were undercover?"

Ray pulled up his sleeve for her to look at it. 

"I was really hoping it was gonna be a tramp stamp," Zari said with a laugh.

Ray chuckled and then he replied, "Well, maybe, I'll get a tramp stamp one of these days."

Zari looked up at him as she started to get a warm feeling in her chest. "For me?"

"For you."

"Good," Zari grinned. "I thought I was gonna have to put one on you in your sleep."

The two of them burst out laughing. Then, they quieted down as the movie started.

As the movie went on, Ray found that every time they laughed together at something funny, he would take the opportunity to gaze at her face for a few moments before turning back to the movie. It was amazing, really to think someone could be this smart, tough and beautiful all at once.

Zari, on the other hand, was having the time of her life as she shovelled popcorn into her mouth. She had never seen a movie on a screen THAT big before. And she got to spend some time with him. Her favourite schmience guy.

Just then, Ray slowly put his hand on Zari's and held it firmly.

Then, Zari moved her body closer to the side of her seat and rested her head on his shoulder.

They came back to the Waverider, holding hands and jabbering excitedly about the movie, before stopping in front of Zari's quarters.

Ray tried to find something appropriate to say to end the date on. "I, uh, hope you enjoyed yourself tonight."

Zari looked up into Ray's big, innocent, puppy eyes and and found herself unable to look away. She tried to find an appropriate response that wasn't blunt or sarcastic. 

"Yeah, I definitely enjoyed myself. Maybe we can go out again somewhere else next week?"

"Sure," Ray replied.

A moment passed.

Zari brought her face closer to Ray's.

And then their lips touched.

They wrapped their arms around one another as they continued, neither one of them wanting to break the kiss.

Little did they know that Mick was standing right behind them, watching them as they kissed. Well, this had to happen sometime, Mick thought.

"If I was Legends_of_Entity, I'd end the story right here." he said as he took a swig from the bottle of beer he was holding.

**Author's Note:**

> Good call, Mick. Okay, that's all for now, thank you for reading, and I will write again soon! 
> 
> ZARAY FOREVER!!
> 
> I'm fine by the way, I'm not dead, it's just a joke XD


End file.
